


what doesn't kill you

by amazingjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Revenge, author is bloodthursty, fitzsimmons must be protected at all costs, idk how else should i tag this, melinda may in 'mama' mode, simmons hates ward
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джемма Симмонс привыкла сдерживать свои обещания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. what doesn't kill you...

С самого начала Коулсон сомневался в своём решении. Он рассматривал все плюсы и минусы этой сделки, но так или иначе, даже это ему не помогло. Казалось бы, Грант Уорд действительно мог помочь им - и он помог, несомненно, но его второе злобное "я" оказалось сильнее. Как только они нашли Скай, Уорд и Кара исчезли, словно призраки. Только сейчас Фил понял, что это был их план - завладеть доверием, исполнить своё обещание помочь, а потом в очередной раз предать. Даже обещание Коулсона не мотивировало Уорда на сотрудничество. Ничего не меняется, всё остаётся прежним. Эта миссия требовала лучших агентов, учитывая уровень её опасности, но в данный момент Фил не мог позволить себе такой роскоши. Конечно, с ними были Бобби и Мак, но и к ним особого доверия директор не испытывал.

Мэй с самого утра была угрюма и не отходила от Скай ни на шаг, даже успев пару раз с ней потренироваться. Что касается Симмонс и Фитца, то они не покидали лабораторию до того момента, как пришло время собираться на миссию. Несколько раз Коулсон ловил на себе прожигающий взгляд Джеммы, но поделать с этим он ничего не мог. Без Уорда они бы не справились с агентами Г.И.Д.Р.Ы. и не смогли бы вернуть Скай. Спутник засёк перемещение Кары и Уорда в канадском лесу, что показалось директору подозрительным - именно там находилась одна из секретных баз Фьюри - Провидение. Прошлый опыт подсказывал Филу, что всё это неспроста и Уорд вернулся туда ради чего-то, что дорого ему. На протяжении всего пути в квинджете властвовала тишина - был слышен лишь звук, свойственный небольшому самолёту.

Мэй переодически оповещала команду о небольшой турбулентности; Скай рассматривала перчатки, которые сделали для неё в надежде уменьшить боль, которую причиняли ей её способности; Фитц и Симмонс, сидевшие дальше всех, периодически обменивалась взглядами, общаясь без помощи слов. Хантер сидел рядом с ними, вызвавшись быть их "охранником". Он уже видел, на что способен Фитц, Симмонс же была отдельным случаем. За её маской спокойствия наверняка хранился ураган эмоций, вот-вот готовый вырваться наружу, и он хотел быть рядом, чтобы успокоить учёную. Почувствовав, что квинджет плавно снижается, Коулсон отстегнул ремень безопасности, то же самое сделали и его агенты. Вооружившись нужным оружием и тактическим снаряжением, директор решил в последний раз дать совет своей команде.

\- Не хочется этого говорить, но нам придётся разделиться, - сказал Коулсон, заряжая пистолет. - Каждый пойдёт в определённом направлении, если найдёте Уорда и Агента 33 - тут же дайте знать другим. Не провоцируйте Уорда - мы не знаем, на что он способен. Ни в коем не случае не идите с ним на контакт. Понятно?

Обменявшись взглядами и кивками, команда разошлась в разном направлении, предварительно проверив работу всех устройств и снаряжения.

*******

Это была охота на ведьм. Мэй так часто сталкивалась с этим понятием, что без труда могла определить, что случай с Уордом и Карой является охотой на ведьм. Коулсон выбрал не лучшее время для миссии - видимость в лесу днём была не самой лучшей, что уж говорить о вечере. Помимо этого Мэй не нравилось его решение разделиться и искать Уорда по-одиночке. Сейчас им нужно было держаться вместе - Уорд был психопатом, и без труда мог разделаться с каждым из них по-одиночке.

\- Мэй, приём. - Голос Коулсона раздался в наушнике Мелинды, но та даже и не вздрогнула.

\- Всё чисто, - прошептала женщина, бесшумно пробираясь сквозь многочисленные ветки деревьев. - Ты уверен, что спутник засёк их именно в этом лесу?

\- Твоё недоверие меня убивает, Мэй, - возмутился Коулсон, и Мелинда закатила глаза. - Не дай ему уйти. Нужно покончить с этим раз и навсегда.

\- С удовольствием.

Мэй была не против прикончить Уорда собственными руками, но даже если бы это сделал кто-то другой из их команды - она всё равно была бы счастлива.

*******

Эта миссия напоминала Джемме один из фильмов ужасов, который они смотрели с Фитцем в академии, где серийный убийца выслеживает свою жертву в лесу. Уорда едва можно было бы назвать жертвой, но так или иначе, команда Коулсона была охотниками на особо опасного человека. Лес казался нескончаемым, возможные координаты ничуть не помогали Симмонс - они были такими же бесполезными, как и выданное им оружие. Чтобы победить Уорда, им требовались не пистолеты, а более мощное оружие. То, с чем Джемма могла бы действительно стереть предателя в порошок - химия. Жаль, что у неё было с собой яда, который позволил бы испытать Уорду такую же боль, как когда-то испытала на себе девушка. Невольно Симмонс сравнивала эту миссию с прикрытием в Г.И.Д.Р.Е. Если бы ей предложили сделать выбор в пользу чего-то одного... нет, даже тогда она не смогла бы выбрать между этими миссиями. Шанс умереть был равень 99 процентам в любом случае. Сейчас вместе с ней не было Бобби. Сейчас она была сама по себе, и шестое чувство подсказывало, что в этот раз всё будет иначе. План Коулсона с самого начала казался Симмонс неправильным и опасным.

Она прекрасно знала, что директор хочет как можно скорее расквитаться с предателем, но идти по-одному было слишком глупым решением для такого человека, как Коулсон. Джемма не переживала по поводу Скай, для неё важен был лишь один человек - Фитц. Она так и не смогла простить Гранту то, что он сделал с ними. Она не смогла забыть то, что происходило там, на дне океана. После пережитых событий она сильно изменила своё мнение о людях и пересмотрела свои приоритеты. То, что было важно тогда рассыпалось на маленькие кусочки, на первом плане теперь у неё был человек, который почти умер из-за неё. Они оба в каком-то смысле умерли - прежних Фитца и Симмонс больше нет, словно их никогда не существовало...

Размышления Джеммы прервал шорох листьев, заставив Симмонс тут же остановиться и крепче сжать в ладони пистолет. Она даже задержала дыхание, всматриваясь в гущу леса, из которой, как ей показалось, она услышала шорох. В следующую минуту произошло несколько вещей: сорвавшись с места, она была тут же схвачена и отброшена к ближайшему дереву, ударившись затылком о кору того же дерева. Натренированная, Симмонс тут же поднялась с земли и откинула в сторону пистолет, понадеявшись на свою физическую силу и тренировки с Мэй. Она не могла разглядеть лица противника из-за опустившихся на лес сумерек, но судя по телосложению и силе, с которой она была отброшена к дереву, это был мужчина. Сжав руки в кулаки, она замахнулась вправо, но противник с лёгкостью отразил её удар, схватив за руку и перекинув через спину. В этот раз сила удара была намного сильнее, и Джемма простонала от боли, даже не смотря на то, что на ней был бронежилет. - Вы, люди Коулсона, такие жалкие, - произнёс голос, который заставил Джемму забыть о боли.

\- Директор из него никакой, если честно. Посылать биохимика, который провалил экзамен по самозащите на миссию? Вот так неудача.

\- Уорд, - прошипела Джемма, поднимаясь с земли. - Похоже, мне всё-таки придётся тебя убить.

Разведя руки в стороны, мужчина улыбнулся своейственной только ему улыбкой - улыбкой серийного убийцы. Глядя за каждым движением девушки, он оценивающе оглядел её снаряжение, цокнув языком. - Если ты действительно хочешь этого, то нам придётся быть на равных. Никакого оружия. Никакого защитного снаряжения. Втянув прохладный воздух ртом, Джемме потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять то, что сказал ей Уорд. Расстегнув бронежилет, она медленно сняла его и отбросила к дереву, представ перед противником в рубашке и тёмных джинсах. Довольно улыбнувшись, Уорд проследил за рукой Симмонс, которая была убрана в задний карман джинс.

\- Я что сказал? Нам придётся быть на равных.

Со сжавшимся от боли сердцем Симмонс вытащила рацию и откинула её к бронежилету, оставшись без какого-либо снаряжения. Беззащитная и неготовая к такому повороту событий. Уорд воспользовался моментом, и в следующую секунду Симмонс почувствовала стальную хватку на своём запястье, не успев отразить нападения. Тренировки с Мэй не были лишними, координация после них заметно улучшилась, и поэтому Джемме всё-таки удалось устоять на ногах. Ударив Уорда в живот, она смогла вырваться из хватки. Отшатнувшись от внезапного удара, Грант упал на колени лишь для того, чтобы обмануть Симмонс. Уорд сделал подножку, и Джемма повалилась на землю, вскрикнув от боли в ноге. На земле было полно острых камней и веток, и Джемма наверняка задела что-то, что заставила её кожу гореть.

Уорд лишь усмехнулся и поднял её пистолет с земли, нацелив его на Симмонс. Быстро среагировав, она выбила пистолет из руки Уорда ногой, отчего тот зашипел от боли. Джемма может казаться слабой, но она направляла свою энергию на силу ударов, и поэтому ей удалось на пару секунд отвлечь Уорда. Оттолкнувшись от земли, она хотела было поднять пистолет, но тут же вновь была припечатана к холодной земле, ветки и камни царапали спину сквозь порванную рубашку.

\- Не буду просить прощения, - выдохнул Уорд, встряхнув Симмонс, отчего та ударилась головой о лежавшие камни и ветки, - Но я должен закончить то, что начал в прошлый раз. Но сначала...

Когда шершавые ладони Уорда переместились на её шею, Симмонс поняла, что намеревается сделать мужчина. Сил отбиваться почти не было, да и Джемма чувствовала, как вдоль её туловища течёт кровь, но просто так сдаваться она не собиралась. Голова кружилась от внезапного удара, но собрав всю оставшуюся силу в кулак, Симмонс смогла укусить руку предателя, скинув с себя мужчину.

**\- МЭЙ!!!**

Это был единственный выход - рация была слишком далеко, а Уорд был на слишком близком расстоянии. Убежать Симмонс всё-таки не удалось - она была схвачена за талию и прижата к ближайшему дереву. Схватив девушку за челюсть, Уорд несколько раз ударил её виском о кору дерева, и лишь увидев кровь на её лице, он грубым движением повалил Симмонс на землю, оказавшись сверху.

\- Серьёзно? Мэй? - С сарказмом проговорил Грант, возвращаясь к прежней точке - шее Симмонс. - Ты всё такая же слабая, ненужная, бесполезная... представь, как ужаснётся твоя команда, найдя тебя в таком состоянии. Что же они подумают? - Хватка на шее девушки усилилась, но Симмонс не переставала бороться. Руками нащупав ветку, она пыталась схватиться за неё, пытаясь не слушать то, что говорит Уорд. - Уверен, Фитц будет в ярости... даже не представляю, как он себя будет чувс...

Договорить ему не удалось - Джемме всё же удалось схватить ветку и воткнуть её в бок Уорда. Тот взывыл от боли, но не слез с неё - это лишь разозлило его. Он встряхнул Симмонс ещё раз, и снова, и в третий раз Джемма уже не смогла сдержать крика. Спасательная ветка всё ещё была в её руке, и вытащив её из бока мужчины, она воткнула её в живот парня. Услышав его злобный рык, она вонзила "оружие" глубже в тело мужчины. Его хватка слегка ослабла, и Симмонс решила, что останавливаться на этом не стоит - она выбрала верный способ причинения боли. Второй рукой она нащупала ещё одну ветку и в этот раз удар пришёлся во второй бок Уорда. Привстав на коленях, он попытался избавиться от веток в своём теле, но Джемма оказалась проворнее - резким движением она вынула ветку из живота и полоснула ею по его шее, отчего Уорд задохнулся, и тут же выпрямился, руками прикрыв рану, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. Алая жидкость ручьём стекала по его коже, окрашивая одежду Симмонс в красный цвет.

Почувствовав, как адреналин проносится по её венам, Джемма полоснула второй веткой по сонной артерии предателя и зажмурилась, чувствуя, как кровь стекает вниз по её руке, на шею. Когда Уорд окончательно потерял контроль над биохимиком, Симмонс скинула с себя мужчину и сделала решающий ход - оказавшись сверху, она вонзила обе палки в грудь Гранта, отчего тот испустил последний вдох, и, наконец, обмяк, свет в его глазах померк. Поняв, что на этом борьба закончена, Джемма спустя несколько минут осознала, что только что сейчас произошло. Опустив голову, она с ужасом заметила, что вся покрыта кровью человека, который пытался её убить. С губ сорвалось едва слышное "нет" и Джемма, прижав колени к груди, отползла к дереву и свернулась в клубочек, повторяя одно и то же слово по нескольку раз.

Мэй была не единственная, кто услышал крик Симмонс, но она была единственной, кто среагировал на него так, как хотела бы учёная. Велев всем возвращаться в самолёт, она тут же кинулась на помощь к младшему агенту, в голове одна мысль - "она всего лишь ребёнок, она всего лишь ребёнок, она всего лишь...". Сердце Мелинды пропустило удар, когда она обнаружила Симмонс в таком состоянии, рядом с ней - Уорд. Убедившись, что предатель не дышит, Мэй тут же кинулась к Джемме.

\- Симмонс... Джемма, это я! Это Мэй! - Взяв девушку за руки, она убрала их от лица девушки и бережно сжала их. - Джемма... всё хорошо, всё закончилось...

Всхлипнув, Джемма покачала головой, но так и не смогла сказать ни слова. Вместо этого она крепче вжалась в ствол дерева. Смотреть на такую Симмонс было для Мэй сущим испытанием, но ей нужно было как-то заставить Джемму встать и отвести её обратно в самолёт. \- Иди сюда. Раскрыв руки, Мелинда несколько секунд смотрела на запуганную Симмонс, а когда та поддалась вперёд и обхватила руками женщину, то облегчённо вздохнула, позволив учёной выплакаться на своём плече, не обращая внимания на её окровавленную и порванную одежду.

\- Всё закончилось, милая, ты в безопасности, - прошептала Мэй, гладя Джемму по спутанным от крови волосам. - Ты поступила так, как должна была поступить. Я горжусь тобой, Джемма. Слышишь? Джемма, я горжусь тобой.

Хватка Симмонс стала крепче после слов Мэй, а всхлипы превратились в настоящие рыдания. Подавив в себе желание пустить слезу, Мелинда отстранила от себя девушку и тепло улыбнулась, позволив себе то, чего она никогда не делала раньше - она поцеловала Джемму в лоб, словно она была маленьким ребёнком, нуждающимся в материнской ласке. \- Нам нужно возвращаться. Идти сможешь? Отрицательно помотав головой, Джемма крепко ухватилась за протянутую руку старшего агента. Встав на ноги, Симмонс тут же пошатнулась, но сильная Мэй смогла предотвратить её падение.

\- Джемма, я возьму тебя сейчас на руки, хорошо?

Дождавшись кивка Симмонс, Мэй подхватила девушку как раз перед тем, как она потеряла сознание. Стараясь удержать Джемму, Мелинда включила наушник, и сделала глубокий вдох.

\- Я нашла её. Фил, мне понадобится аптечка.

\- Она жива!?

\- Жива, но без сознания. Тут... тут слишком много крови, - вздохнула Мэй, стараясь говорить как можно тише. - Я возвращаюсь к квинджету. И, Фил...

\- Да?

\- Нужно отвлечь Фитца. Не стоит ему видеть этого.

\- Мел...

\- Приготовь аптечку. Пускай Бобби достанет чистую одежду и полотенца. Противник устранён.


	2. ... (doesn't) make you...

Мэй удалось пробраться на самолёт незамеченной, хотя она слышала перепалку Коулсона и Фитца, который пытался объяснить директору, что ему срочно надо увидеть Симмонс. Покрепче прижав к себе девушку, Мелинда, не привлекая нежелательного внимания, прошла в ванную комнату, где её уже ждала Бобби.

\- Мэй! Как... что произошло?

Бобби считала Джеммой своей подругой. Работая под прикрытием в Г.И.Д.Р.Е., она убедилась, что Джемма Симмонс - одна из самых замечательных и интеллигентных людей, которых когда-либо встречала Морс. Она знала её историю, знала, что сделал с ней Уорд. Как она потеряла Фитца, как она потеряла всё, что когда-то принадлежало ей.

\- Уорд, - коротко ответила Мэй, посадив Джемму на приготовленное Бобби кресло. Мэй тут же начала набирать воду в ванну. Бобби, тем временем, бережно избавила Симмонс от окровавленной одежды.

\- Мэй...

Оглянувшись через плечо, Мелинда застыла, с ужасом глядя на израненную кожу биохимика. Она была покрыта синяками, царапинами, на боку красовался длинный и глубокий порез. С которым Джемма теперь будет жить вечно. Стиснув зубы, Мэй сжала руки в кулаки, но быстро успокоилась, сосредоточившись на звуке текущей из крана воды. Сейчас не время злиться и крушить всё, что попадёт под руку.

\- Ты принесла одежду?

Кивнув, Пересмешница указала рукой на стоящий рядом комод. На нём была рубашка большого размера и спортивные брюки. Кивнув, Мэй слегка улыбнулась.

\- Спасибо, агент Морс. Я буду признательна, если ты нас оставишь. 

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Бобби погладила Джемму по волосам и покинула ванную комнату. Лишь отойдя на приличное расстояние, блондинка глубоко вдохнула. Ей хотелось лично расправиться с Уордом. Наказать его за всё то, что он сделал с командой. Бобби хотела уже вернуться в тот лес, но почувствовав на себе взгляд, обернулась, увидев там Хантера.

\- Как она?

Покачав головой, Морс поджала губы, чувствуя подступающие к горлу слёзы. Ланс без лишних слов сократил расстояние между ними и прижал к себе Бобби, чувствуя, как плечи девушки содрогаются от невидимых слёз.

\- С ней всё будет в порядке, Боб. Она сильная. Она будет...

\- Не будет, Хантер, - прервала его Бобби, отстранившись. Вытерев слёзы на щеках, Морс покачала головой. - Я не хочу ничего предполагать, но ей ещё долго будут сниться кошмары. Ты не видел того, что видела я.

Потерев переносицу, Ланс лишь вздохнул. Они не были близки с Джеммой, но он знал, что Фитц будет в ярости, узнав, что произошло в лесу.

\- Тебе нужно отвлечься, - Хантер взял Бобби за руку, потянув её в сторону спортивного зала. Он знал, что тренировки помогали Бобби расслабиться, и в данный момент эта перспектива казалась им блестящей.

***

Со сжатой челюстью, Мэй принялась обрабатывать самые глубокие и серьёзные раны. Она насчитала три пореза, которые придётся зашивать. Насколько Мелинда знала, Джемма Симмонс никогда не комплексовала по поводу своей внешности и фигуре. Она была привлекательной девушкой, и Джемма знала это. Но шрамам она явно будет не рада, что может привести к некоторой депрессии и даже комплексам.  
Когда Мэй заканчивала обрабатывать последний порез, Симмонс начала приходить в себя. Простонав, девушка открыла глаза, тут же встретившись со взглядом Мэй. Почувствовав на своей талии холод железного предмета, Джемма дёрнулась и вскрикнула, чем напугала Мелинду. Тут же подняв руки, Мэй отложила иглу и подняла руки, всем видом показывая, что она не опасна.

\- Джемма, эй, эй, всё хорошо! Это я, Мелинда Мэй, ты в безопасности! Джемма?..

Убрав все предметы в сторону, женщина приблизилась к ней и бережно взяла в свои тёплые руки прохладные ручки Симмонс, легонько сжав их.

\- Тебе нужно помыться. Я помогу тебе, хорошо? Ты можешь встать?

Кивнув, Джемма взяла Мэй за руку и встала с кресла, не отпуская руки женщины. Придерживая девушку, Мелинда помогла ей забраться в ванную. Удобно устроив там Симмонс, Мелинда опустилась на колени позади, убрав короткие волосы Джеммы в хвост.

\- Тебе нечего бояться, - тихим голосом проговорила агент, стараясь не напугать биохимика. - Я буду позади тебя, ладно?

Не дождавшись ответа, Мэй намылила руки, принявшись осторожно массировать плечи девушки. Симмонс то и дело вздрагивала, всхлипывала, и эти всхлипы резали сердце Кавалерии на кусочки. Всё тело Джеммы было покрыто кровью, которая принадлежала не только ей, но и предателю. Об одной мысли о Уорде женщину начало трясти от злости, но сосредоточившись на Симмонс, Мэй всё же смогла заблокировать непрошеные мысли. Именно в этот момент Мэй показалось, что Джемма что-то сказала.

\- Симмонс?

Покачав головой, англичанка лишь крепче поджала ноги к груди и спрятала лицо в коленях, начав трястись от рыданий.

\- Джемма...

Рыдания и всхлипы превратились в настоящие завывания, отчего Мэй, прикусив губу, обошла ванную, чтобы быть лицом к лицу с Джеммой.

\- Всё закончилось, Симмонс. Ты в безопасности, всё закончилось, он больше не...

\- Я убийца, - прошептала Симмонс. Сердце Мелинды пропустило удар. - Я убийца, Мэй! Я...

\- Ты защищалась.

\- Но я убила его! - Воскликнула Джемма, подняв заплаканные глаза на Мэй. - Я... он пытался...

Сжав руки биохимика, Мелинда кивнула головой, поняв, что хотела сказать девушка. Почувствовав наступающую ярость, она едва не сорвалась с места с целью что-нибудь поколотить или вернуться в тот злосчастный лес, найти предателя и сделать с ним все те ужасные вещи, которые сейчас были в голове Кавалерии. Она знала, что это не лучший вариант, да и Коулсон будет против. С другой стороны, в скором времени власти, а возможно и сам Щ.И.Т., найдёт тело агенты Г.И.Д.Р.Ы..

\- Мэй?

\- Что такое?

\- Кара, она... всё ещё на свободе?

Чёрт, Кара... Коулсон так увлёкся поисками Уорда, что они совершенно забыли про Агента 33. Которая наверняка уже нашла тело своего "возлюбленного". И которая несомненно захочет отомстить. Со сжатой челюстью Мэй глубоко вздохнула и опустила голову, чувствуя на себе взгляд младшего агента.

\- Она придёт сюда, - в ужасе прошептала Симмонс, почувствовав неприятный ком, образовавшийся в горле. - Мэй, она придёт и...

\- Она ничего тебе не сделает. Я не позволю ей дотронуться до тебя. Иначе Агент 33 останется без рук.

Ободряюще улыбнувшись, Мэй сжала руки Джеммы, и вернулась к предыдущему делу.

Симмонс постепенно успокаивалась, периодически задавая вопросы старшему агенту, касаемые их команды. Мэй старательно избегала упоминаний Фитца, уверенная в том, что Джемма вновь начнёт волноваться. Сама Мэй не видела других членов команды с того момента, как вернулась на квинджет. Её главным приоритетом в данный момент была Джемма Симмонс. Только сейчас Мелинда поняла, что совершенно не знает её - она знакома с поверхностью, с фактами, которые были написаны в деле молодого гения, но сейчас у неё появилась возможность заглянуть глубже, помочь ей справиться со всем, что мучает девушку, и, возможно, обучить Джемму тому, что умеет знаменитая Кавалерия.  
Воспоминания о Бахрейне вновь затопили голову Мелинды. Она пережила последствия, и теперь её миссия была излечить Джемму Симмонс, заблокировать её воспоминания о случившемся и сблизиться с биохимиком. У Мэй не было детей, но Джемма, Скай и Фитц стали для неё настоящей семьёй. Во время отсутствия Симмонс, Мэй старательно пыталась помочь Фитцу, который едва справлялся и нуждался в чьей-то помощи. Пусть Мелинда Мэй не была талантливым биохимиком, но она заменяла Лео мать, и эти редкие дебрифинги на кухне хоть как-то, но помогали Фитцу.

Закончив все процедуры, Мелинда помогла Джемме одеться и наказала ей ждать Бобби. Она знала, что блондинка наверняка вернётся, чтобы проведать подругу. Мэй в это время всё-таки решила найти Лео. Она могла быть хорошим советчиком, но сейчас Джемме нужен был тот, кто понял бы её без слов.  
Мелинда знала, где нужно было искать Фитца, когда молодой человек был на грани. Именно поэтому она направилась в лабораторию, не сдержав улыбки, увидев там инженера.

\- Фитц.

\- Мэй! - Лео тут же кинулся к старшему агенту, глаза горят огнём, а руки сжаты в кулаки. - Где она? Что с ней? Я хочу её увидеть.

\- Именно поэтому я и пришла к тебе, - положив руку на плечо Фитца, она улыбнулась. - Не нервничай. С ней сейчас Бобби, все раны я зашила и...

\- Подожди, раны? Они глубокие?!

\- Фитц.

\- Да, прости, продолжай.

\- Во-первых, ей нужно поесть. Во-вторых, ей нужен отдых. Сможешь устроить это?

\- Да, без проблем. - Фитц огляделся и почесал затылок, избегая взгляда Мелинды. Нахмурившись, Мэй хотела было поинтересоваться у инженера, что не так, но решила промолчать, крепче сжав его плечо.

\- Ты нужен ей, Фитц. Но не удивляйся, если она не станет рассказывать тебе все подробности. Дай ей время, хорошо?

Кивнув головой, Лео что-то пробормотал и покинул лабораторию, последовав совету Мелинды - сейчас Джемме нужно было поесть и отдохнуть. Но более этого она нуждалась в человеке, который бы смог успокоить её и убедить в том, что всё будет в порядке. Не сейчас, но возможно в будущем они всё-таки будут счастливы.


End file.
